


Appearances

by omphale23



Category: Chasing Rainbows
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shell casings had bits of copper wound through them, shiny bright at first and later, when the craters filled and the smoke drifted, pale green like meltwater on a frozen lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/) for a super-fast beta and her insistence on the use of silly things like verbs and the occasional non-comma punctuation mark. She's okay, I guess.

The shell casings had bits of copper wound through them, shiny bright at first and later, when the craters filled and the smoke drifted, pale green like meltwater on a frozen lake. The men broke them down and spent hours, days, weeks turning them into bits of jewelry and pieces of things that sailed home in letters to girlfriends and sisters and mothers and wives.

Pretty but deadly, art and violence mixed like the glow of signal flares before a bombardment or the graceful spirals of the spotter planes. Lovely and terrible, the way so many things were.

It got to where Chris couldn't stand to see them, all those little pieces that reminded him of home, of fireworks in the summer and the glow of the kettle in the kitchen. He dreaded the darting of birds across broken ground, the shine of new recruits, sunlight on trees.

Most of all he hated the ridiculous dark glasses that Kincaid wore, the feral flash of teeth, the way he cleaned up presentable and stood at parade rest. Feared the cocky grin hidden behind the knowledge that they were stuck together now, bound up in ways that wouldn't make sense anywhere else.


End file.
